A Minor Setback
by suzie2b
Summary: After six weeks, Captain Parker returns to Ras Tanura.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This one's for Polly Cy, who dropped a hint … or maybe two.**

 **A Minor Setback**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch and Tully were having a quiet breakfast when Private Tim Watson sat down with his tray and said, "Guess what."**

 **Tully smiled as he set his coffee down. "Mornin', Tim."**

 **Hitch looked at the other private. "What's going on?"**

 **Tim started to put salt and pepper on his eggs. "Captain Parker's back."**

 **Tully said, "** _ **Captain**_ **Parker? I thought Major Gleason demoted him to sergeant before sending him away for a little 'rest'."**

" **The major must've changed his mind. Parker's still wearing captain's bars."**

 **Hitch asked, "When did he get back?"**

 **Tim swallowed and said, "I picked him up at the airfield yesterday. And guess who's going to be head of the convoy that's leaving for Tyre tomorrow?"**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other and said, "Captain Parker."**

 **##################**

 **Later that same day the Rat Patrol was taking a break in the shade of a waterhole and Troy decided it was as good a time as any to have a talk with his privates. He sent Moffitt out to keep watch, then said, "When Moffitt and I were talking to Captain Boggs this morning he told us that Captain Parker was back."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, we heard about it at breakfast. Are they really going to let him be in charge of that convoy to Tyre?"**

" **Yep. Apparently the doctor that treated Parker thinks getting back to work is the best thing for him."**

 **Tully said, "But didn't Captain Parker have some kind of breakdown? Is it safe to put him in charge right now?"**

 **Troy said, "According to the doctor it was a very minor breakdown. But after six weeks of intense treatment, he's been released for active duty."**

 **Hitch asked, "So what's this got to do with us?"**

" **The trip to Tyre is short. A good starting point for Parker after what happened. Captain Boggs is sending us to keep an eye on things and make sure it goes well." Troy looked both privates in the eye and said, "The reason I'm telling you this now is because I want both of you to steer clear of Captain Parker. No popcorn jokes and no pranks … not even on someone else. Got it?"**

 **Tully said, "Don't worry, sarge. If I'd known Captain Parker was the one going on that other convoy, I never would've done that prank. The man has no sense of humor."**

 **Hitch agreed, "We'll stay out of his way, sarge." After several seconds, he asked, "Wasn't Captain Parker demoted?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Moffitt asked Boggs that very thing. I guess Major Gleason took pity on Parker when he found out what happened."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Hitch and Tully were finishing getting the jeeps ready when a familiar voice said, "I hear you're coming along on this little trip."**

 **The privates looked up from the engine compartments. They both straightened and saluted. Hitch said, "Captain Parker. Good to see you back, sir."**

 **The captain returned the salute as he said, "I just want you two to know that I don't want or need a babysitter. What happened was only a minor setback in my career. So, you both had better be on your best behavior, because I plan to keep an eye on you."**

 **Troy and Moffitt arrived as Parker walked away. Troy asked, "What was that all about?"**

 **Tully said, "He's not happy about have us as his babysitter … and he's going to keep an eye on us."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "This is going to be an interesting trip."**

 **The five truck convoy pulled out at the appointed time. It would take the better part of the day to get to Tyre. The plan was to spend the night there and return to Ras Tanura the next day.**

 **However, at the three hour mark, one of the trucks started to sputter and soon the engine died all together. The driver, Private Tim Watson, got out and pushed up the hood. Steam rolled out and he had to back off or risk getting burned.**

 **When everything came to a halt, Captain Parker got on the radio. "What's going on back there?"**

 **Watson scrambled back to the cab to grab the microphone and said, "Watson here, sir. Don't know for sure yet, captain, but it may be a blown hose or gasket. Engine needs to cool down some before I can do anything."**

 **An hour later Captain Parker decided to check on the repairs. As he walked by the trucks to get to Watson's, his men scrambled to look busy. He happened across Hitch standing in the back of one of the jeeps staring out at the desert. "Do I need to find you something to do, private?"**

 **Hitch glanced at the captain. "No, sir. Sergeant Troy has me on watch."**

" **Very well. You may continue." When Parker got to the broken down truck he saw Tully working with Watson. "What are you doing here, Pettigrew? Aren't you supposed to be out protecting my convoy?"**

 **Tully didn't look away from his work as he said, "Yes, sir. And protecting the convoy means fixin' this truck so we can get movin' again."**

 **Captain Parker couldn't find fault with that logic. "All right, but why is it taking two of you? My drivers are good mechanics. Private Watson should be able to handle this on his own."**

 **Watson looked at the captain and said, "That hose didn't just blow, sir, it disintegrated and did some other damage in the process. Tully's the best at fixing the unfixable."**

" **We don't carry replacement parts?"**

" **No, sir."**

 **Parker said, "All right, but I'm going to make a note to have each truck stocked with essential replacement parts. How much longer is this going to take?"**

 **Tully replied, "I'm doing my best to piece things together, captain, and there's no guarantee it'll last. Give me another fifteen or twenty minutes."**

" **Very well. Carry on."**

 **Troy watched the exchange until Captain Parker walked away, satisfied there was no problem other than the engine.**

 **It was slow going after that. In spite of Tully's work they kept having to stop to cool the engine and replace the water that was leaking out. What was almost more frustrating was the fact that whenever the convoy stopped Captain Parker seemed to make every effort to watch Hitch and Tully's every move. He was constantly writing in a small notebook he kept in his shirt pocket. The captain obviously was trying to keep his spying a secret, but his stealthiness needed some work.**

 **After a while, the repairs gave out completely and they were at a standstill again.**

 **Troy stood next to Tully as they and Private Watson stared at the steaming engine. Tully sighed and said, "Sorry, sarge. There's just not anything else I can do at this point."**

 **Troy said, "You did your best, Tully. I'll go talk to Captain Parker." He found the captain in the truck at the front of the convoy going over a map. "Captain, that truck is too damaged to continue. Might I make a suggestion?"**

 **Parker nodded. "Yes, sergeant."**

" **We can redistribute what Watson's carrying into the other four trucks. We can spend the night here and go into Tyre first thing in the morning."**

" **It's a sound resolution to our problem, sergeant, except for the part that has us spending the night here."**

 **Troy persisted, "By the time we get the supplies moved there'll be no way we'll make it to Tyre before nightfall. It would be safer to stay put until morning."**

 **Captain Parker thought for several seconds, then said, "All right, sergeant. I'll send a coded message to Tyre letting them know we'll be later than expected."**

 **#################**

 **That night when Hitch went to spell Tully on watch, he asked his fellow private, "Things going all right?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Everything's quiet." There was a loud snore from the cab of the truck they were standing behind that made Tully grin. "Except for that. He goes off like a foghorn every few minutes."**

 **Hitch chuckled quietly. "At least there's something to keep me awake."**

" **Yeah. I'm going to do one last circuit around camp before I turn in."**

 **Tully walked around the trucks making sure everything was in place and the other two sentries were still awake. On an earlier check, he'd found one of them dozing.**

 **As he walked towards the convoy's lead truck, Tully saw a shadowy figure sitting on the back with his legs dangling over the edge. When he got closer, the penlight the person was holding revealed it was Captain Parker. "Evening, captain. Everything okay?"**

 **Startled, Parker jumped and dropped the pencil he was using. "Everything's fine, private."**

 **Tully picked up the pencil and handed it back to the captain. "Kinda late to be working, isn't it, sir?"**

 **Captain Parker took the pencil. "I couldn't sleep, so I'm just transferring some notes into the logbook." He looked at Tully suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"**

" **Hitchcock just relieved me, sir. Thought I'd take one last look around before I go to sleep."**

" **All right, private. Carry on."**

 **Tully said, "Yes, sir. I'd just say that my glad you were able to come back."**

 **Parker replied, "Thank you. As I said, it was a minor setback, but everything's fine now."**

 **#################**

 **The next day, as the men were mounting up to leave, Hitch saw Captain Parker staring at the truck they were leaving behind. He tentatively walked over and said, "If you'd like, sir, we can pick up replacement parts in Tyre and fix the truck on our way back."**

 **Parker looked at Hitch and said, "I'll take that under consideration, private."**

 **Just before 1100 hours, they made it to Tyre without any further problems. Once the trucks were being unloaded, Troy said, "I'm going to check in with the commander. Why don't you three head over to the mess tent and I'll meet you there."**

 **As they walked to the mess tent, Moffitt asked, "How're things going with Captain Parker?"**

 **Hitch said, "A little creepy. Seems like every time I turn around he's lurking behind something or watching me in a truck's mirror."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, I get the same thing. Last night, after Hitch took over on watch, I found him sitting on a tailgate with a penlight, writing in some kind of journal. He said he couldn't sleep and was transferring notes into a logbook."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, he did warn you that he was going to keep an eye on you both."**

" **Do you think he's still trying to find out who did the popcorn capers?"**

" **Could be, but I doubt it. He just might be waiting for another prank and wants to be ready for it."**

 **At the mess tent, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got their lunch and sat down. It wasn't long before Troy arrived to join them. He got his food, sat down next to Moffitt, and asked, "Any idea why Captain Parker is hanging around outside the mess tent door?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I thought I saw him peeking inside."**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other. They had been sitting with their backs to the door. Hitch said, "Didn't know he was there, but it doesn't surprise me."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Is he writing in that little notebook of his?"**

 **Troy said, "It was still in his shirt pocket. I know you two have been behaving yourselves, so I don't have a clue as to why he's spending so much time watching you."**

 **Moffitt suggested, "Perhaps we should ask him."**

 **Troy looked up from his tray and saw Parker's face peering through the window across the tent. "No, I don't want to take a chance on riling things up with him before we can get back to base."**

 **Changing the subject, Moffitt asked, "Are we starting back today or staying the night here?"**

" **We'll start back as soon as Captain Parker's men get some grub." Troy looked at the privates as he said, "The captain is taking you up on your suggestion, Hitch. Go to supply and get what you need to fix that truck we left behind."**

 **Amiable conversation ensued as they ate their lunch. Thinking the four men didn't know he was spying on them, Captain Parker watched until Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got up to leave and his men began to arrive.**

 **#################**

 **At about 1600 hours, the convoy was back at the disabled truck. Tully and Tim Watson set about replacing the damaged parts. At one point Tully looked up to see Captain Parker standing on the running board of another truck, watching them through the windows and scribbling in his notebook. Tully just sighed and went back to work.**

 **Then, when Parker was heading back to the front of the convoy, he walked by Hitch, who was standing in the shade of a truck with binoculars. The captain said, "Private, do I…"**

 **Before the Parker finished the sentence, Hitch said, "No, captain. On watch, sir."**

 **Captain Parker gave a nod and walked away.**

 **#################**

 **The convoy made it back to base before dark without mishap.**

 **The next day, after returning from patrol, Troy got a message that he and his men were to report to Captain Boggs' office.**

 **Once they were all assembled, Boggs said, "I know from your report that the trip to Tyre wasn't easy, but it was successful. What I want to know now is how Captain Parker did out there? Any problems?"**

 **Troy said, "No, sir. The captain handled things just fine…"**

 **Captain Boggs smiled. "Sounds like there's a 'but' coming."**

" **Well, sir, it's the way he constantly watches Hitchcock and Pettigrew … always writing things down. It's a little unsettling."**

" **I can understand that. However, I don't think there's going to be any further problems with that." Boggs picked up a journal off his desk. "Captain Parker gave me this with his report this morning."**

 **Tully said, "That looks like the journal I saw him with."**

" **One and the same, private. It's very interesting reading." Captain Boggs handed the journal to Moffitt and said, "Make sure I get it back. I promised to send it off to his doctor."**

 **#################**

 **In the mess hall, Troy, Hitch, and Tully huddled around the journal as Moffitt quietly read what Captain Parker had written in his large, bold handwriting.**

 _ **This is the journal of Captain Jim Parker, written from June 1, 1942 through June 2, 1942.**_

 _ **June 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 0700 hours—Left Ras Tanura with five trucks and the four man babysitting team known as the Rat Patrol. Having my suspicions about Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew, I warned them before leaving that I was going to keep an eye on them. They seemed surprised, but made no argument.**_

 _ **1000 hours—Truck driven by Private Tim Watson broke down. I found Pettigrew helping Watson and questioned it, asking Pettigrew why he wasn't protecting the convoy. Though he didn't even look at me, he said that**_ _ **protecting the convoy meant fixing the truck so we could be on our way. Logical words from a young man I considered a redneck just a month ago.**_

 _ **As I sit here thinking, watching the landscape pass by, I must say a word about Hitchcock. He's young and at times brash, just as his counterpart is, but I've seen him take orders and carry them out without question. In fact, now that I think about it, both of the privates are respectful of their peers and superiors. And they keep themselves busy!**_

 _ **Approximately 1400 hours—Though Pettigrew did his best with repairs to the truck, we ground to a halt again. Sergeant Troy informed me that the truck would go no further and suggested that we split the supplies between the remaining trucks. However, I didn't like his suggestion that we spend the night in the desert. It's too vast for me right now—too open. Too many things can happen that I have no control over. But I weighed the sergeant's argument and decided it was the best thing to do.**_

 _ **I coded a message and radioed it to Tyre so they would know we would be there in the morning.**_

 _ **I've been spending as much time as possible clandestinely watching Hitchcock and Pettigrew and taking notes for this journal. I see their comradery and passion for what they do. They don't hesitate to pitch in where needed without being asked, and are able to joke and laugh in spite of the war. At times I wish I could bring myself to be like them.**_

 _ **Approximately 0130 hours—I'm unable to sleep. I was transferring my daily notes when Pettigrew happened by. He had been relieved on guard duty, but took the initiative to walk around checking the camp before going to his bedroll. He and Hitchcock have been the only ones besides Boggs and Major Gleason to welcome me back. I wonder why they bothered. It's not like I'm their friend—I'm their superior officer and must act the part.**_

 _ **June 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 0700 hours—We are on our way again. Before leaving the disabled truck behind, Hitchcock suggested picking up the parts needed to repair it in Tyre and fixing it on our return trip. I plan on implementing that suggestion.**_

 _ **1100 hours—Much to my relief we finally reached Tyre. While my men unloaded the supplies, I followed Sergeant Moffitt and the privates to the mess tent. When Sergeant Troy arrived to join them, I can further understand why they work so well together as a unit. Separate entities working as one. They seem to always know what the others are thinking.**_

 _ **On our return trip to Ras Tanura time was taken to fix the disabled truck, which surprisingly was still where we'd left it and intact.**_

 _ **We made it back to base before dark, for which I was very grateful. I should have thanked Sergeant Troy and his men, but regretfully I did not.**_

 _ **I now realize by writing my thoughts down, as my psychologist Dr. Muskgrave suggested, that Hitchcock and Pettigrew are not my enemy. I still believe putting popcorn in my trucks was their doing, but I understand now that it was a prank with no harm intended. However, I'm still on the fence about who put the popcorn in my quarters.**_

 _ **I've learned a lot about myself and others on this, my first trip out since returning to duty.**_

 **Captain Parker had signed and dated the bottom of the last page.**

 **After a full minute of silence, Hitch was the first to utter the word they were all thinking. "Wow."**

 **Tully said quietly, "Yeah. Captain Parker has changed some."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "For the better it would seem."**

 **Troy said, "Well, at least he won't be following the two of you around anymore."**

 **A familiar voice said, "Do I need to find you men something to do?"**

 **They looked up to see Captain Parker standing there with a tray of food.**

 **Troy said, "I have a report to write, sir." He looked at the others. "See you all later."**

 **As the sergeant quickly walked away, Moffitt smiled and said, "I need to go to headquarters to refresh our maps, captain." And then he took the journal and was gone.**

 **Captain Parker looked at the two privates. "Well, are you two waiting for me to give you jobs to do?"**

 **Hitch and Tully scrambled to their feet. Hitch said, "We just got back from patrol, sir."**

 **Tully added, "We need to service the jeeps, captain."**

 **Parker said, "Well, get to it then. Can't have you sitting around doing nothing."**

 **The privates saluted and quickly headed for the door with Captain Parker looking after them with a smile.**


End file.
